


动物世界之鲨鱼与毛条

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 这一次是鲨鱼哥和毛条但丁毛条但丁真的太可爱啦！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	动物世界之鲨鱼与毛条

1  
但丁是一根自由自在的毛条。  
至少在他被年轻小伙子拿起来之前他一直这么觉得。  
小伙子冲着货架上最饱满也看起来最可爱的毛条伸出了手，但丁还没来得及说点什么就被抓起来，小伙子对着售货员说了什么，对方露出了然的表情，拿来剪刀剪开一个小口子，将什么硬硬的小东西塞进了但丁软乎乎的腹部，接着又用针线包缝好，把他装入同样粉色的包装盒里。  
最终售货员用剪刀拉起重叠拉花，一卷一卷的边被胶带固定装饰在盒子上，并且贴心附送了小卡片。  
但丁作为一根毛条自然是非常柔软，但是头贴尾巴的状态还是让他在盒子里有点透不过气。  
而且不知道什么时候能被放出去，所以他只能蹭自己的那截同样粉色的尾巴玩。  
按照预订的剧情，但丁会作为求婚的礼物送给女孩，在女孩流出感动的泪水后男孩会握住她的手引导她去摸但丁柔软的腹部，被塞进去的戒指就派上用场。  
最后的结局是女孩用力点头，投进小伙的怀抱，向对方许下永恒的誓言。  
然而万万没想到，只是一件小事，两人爆发了激烈的争吵，原本作为礼物无辜的但丁失去自己的意义，女孩抱着青年最后送给她的盒子跑到甲板上哭，眼泪一滴滴砸在包装盒上。  
包装盒里一无所知的毛条条以为下雨了。  
接着扑通一声。  
但丁在盒子里被摔了个七荤八素。  
女孩决定摆脱过去，下定决心之后扬手把盒子扔进起伏的海水里，她擦干自己的眼泪，接着被船上的船员提过去教育不要往大海里扔东西污染环境即使是前男友的礼物也不行，一样是污染。  
但丁太轻了，加上礼物盒也没办法沉底，他以为自己要在这个盒子里流浪到永远。  
好吧，他依旧是自由的。  
自由的毛条条海盗但丁。  
  
2  
鲨鱼群巡游着，它们在寻找更多的食物，沙丁鱼群被驱赶到这个地方，阳光透进海水，马上就是捕猎的时间。  
嘭！  
一条鲨鱼撞上了什么东西，发出声响，仿佛一个信号，沙丁鱼群聚合得更加紧密，也更加难抓到。  
气愤错过了捕食的机会，于是鲨鱼们把愤怒撒到了发出声音的东西身上。  
那是个奇怪的四方东西。  
彻底浸湿的纸盒子软塌塌懒洋洋地漂浮着。  
鲨鱼的利齿轻易就穿过盒子，把拉花和缎带全部撕开，但丁终于重见天日，还没来得及多享受一下阳光就被按进海水里。  
作为毛条，但丁当然很厉害，没有哪根毛条能像他一样用自己的手脚挪到货架最高处，并且在小偷溜进店里的时候突然一个飞扑盖住对方眼睛，明明是雄性却有三对奶头的腹部紧紧贴着小偷的眼睛，因此也成了店里面毛条中的英雄。  
大家都叫他传奇毛条。  
但现在是在海水里。  
但丁只能用自己的短手短脚扑腾着划水。  
啊什么你奇怪一根毛条怎么会自己行动？  
他都有自己的思想了，会做一点动作完全没有任何逻辑上的问题，甚至但丁毛条还会说话，只不过现在一张口就要喝海水，他决定先从鲨鱼群里逃出去。  
可但丁毛条长得太有迷惑性了，长长的身体让鲨鱼以为他是与父母失散的小海豹，大家都想争这一口粮食。  
一股水流被推了过来，聚集的鲨鱼群在瞬间散开，它们不安地游动，注视着从深水区浮游上来的同类。  
同样粗糙的皮肤，颜色是比它们大部分更浅的银灰色，这样显眼的颜色其实对于捕猎非常不利，然而也正因为这样，他学会了更多捕猎技巧，有远超其它鲨鱼的力量。  
有力的尾鳍上残留着战斗的痕迹，他的出现都让鲨群紧张，鲨鱼们不愿意和这个独来独往的强者扯上关系，只能遗憾放弃但丁和沙丁鱼，甩着尾巴去寻找下一个捕猎点。  
维吉尔当然不会认为但丁是落单的小海豹，他闻得出人类的味道，这明显是人类的制品。  
是人类新的诱饵吗？  
他谨慎靠近了吸足水的粉色毛条。  
对方还在努力扑腾没什么用的短手短脚。  
但丁当然注意到维吉尔的存在了。  
可对方帮他驱赶走了鲨鱼群，应该是个好家伙。  
但丁看人的眼光一向不会错。  
然而维吉尔是鲨鱼。  
所以他理所应当用自己的牙齿去检查但丁到底对他有多少威胁。  
  
3  
如果时间重新倒流，也许维吉尔不会在这个地方咬但丁。  
沙丁鱼群骤然改变了行进的方向，掀起海流浪潮，但丁被打了个正着，柔软而轻盈的身体直接被推了过去，以极快的速度靠近维吉尔。  
但丁使劲拍打自己的手，像一条小海豹那样。  
还是没能阻止自己撞上维吉尔。  
作为一个能够方便携带的毛条，但丁的头发后面做了方便挂住的小圈，恰到好处的大小，恰到好处的力量，但丁就这样挂在维吉尔的背鳍上，甚至卡进一点凹陷处。  
啊……  
但丁仰天看海水。  
他浮起来，肚皮朝上，六个粉红色的小点看起来非常引人注目。  
“我说……那个……”  
尝试和这条看起来凶巴巴的好鲨鱼搭话“我好像卡住了。”  
维吉尔没说话。  
因为他作为鲨鱼也是第一次遇到这种情况。  
毛条和鲨鱼僵持了两分钟，鲨鱼还是采取了行动，他带着但丁潜入深水区，趁着四周没有其他鱼干扰开始尝试把但丁从他背鳍上弄下来。  
在试过上下翻滚搅起水花和迅速游动等等方法之后，维吉尔发现但丁依旧不为所动，该挂的还是挂着。  
如果毛条也会晕车的话，但丁就是最佳案例，他被维吉尔的动作搞得晕晕乎乎，整个条都不好了。  
知道自己不可能用自己两边的鲨鱼鳍去把但丁脱下来之后，维吉尔问在他背上的粉色东西“你能自己下来吗？”  
“你看你的鱼鳍是不是够不到我。”  
但丁总算摆脱了混乱，他吸饱了海水，整个条看起来鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“是。”  
维吉尔回答了。  
“那你觉得我够得到吗？”  
回忆了一下刚刚但丁扑腾的样子，那两只小手的长度，好吧，他说的是实话。  
所以他维吉尔，海洋中恐怖的顶级掠食者，一只令人闻风丧胆的成年大白鲨。  
脊背上将挂着个粉色毛条。  
像个深海新诞生准备出道的鲨鲨偶像。  
  
4  
发现仅凭自己是不可能离开维吉尔的但丁双手双脚一摊放弃了，做不了自由的海盗但丁，做用鲨鱼当坐骑的海盗但丁也不错。  
然而维吉尔不这么想。  
因为有但丁的存在，他的凶狠度下降了百分之八十，再加上他特别的颜色，去到陌生海域的时候会有拘谨的年轻鲨鱼过来问他缺不缺伴侣。  
他很想瞪但丁，对方憋着的笑声会在海水里发出噗噜噗噜的声音，听起来过于可爱，但即使他眼睛翻到头顶，他也看不见但丁，粉色的毛条多数情况下都是整个漂浮着，随波追流，像条粉色甜心海草。  
“别生气别生气维吉尔，这至少说明了你很有魅力。”  
这句话听起来还没什么问题。  
“而且因为有我的加持，所以更加有魅力。”  
结果还是变成了夸自己。  
“我相信你很有魅力。”  
维吉尔突然的回答让但丁警觉起来。  
“毕竟不是哪一个都有三对奶子还明晃晃地给别人看。”  
但丁非常生气，肚皮朝上不是他能决定的，于是伸出短手拼命拍，只是拍出了一些水泡而已，一点伤害也没有，挂着的粉色毛条在海中完美诠释了什么叫无能为力的愤怒。  
维吉尔得一分。  
鲨鱼心情不错地用尾鳍划开水波，准备今天的捕猎。  
  
5  
维吉尔当然不喜欢挂在他背后的这根毛条。  
“我是但丁！”  
自由自在漂浮的毛条向鲨鱼介绍自己“专门用来治疗颈部或者腰部酸痛。”  
维吉尔更加气结。  
如果他有头发一定被气到怒发冲冠整头头发都向后立起。  
因为没有鲨鱼是驼背。  
他当然也不是，所以他不需要治疗颈部腰部酸痛。  
“也许维吉尔你只是……没有脖子？”  
但丁提出自己合情合理的猜想。  
“好像也没有腰。”  
维吉尔花了一点功夫给但丁讲每一条大白鲨都是完美的纺锤形，软乎乎的毛条听了之后还是坚持“纺锤形和维吉尔你没有腰和脖子没有任何冲突。”  
哦，也许鲨鱼真的没有脖子吧。  
如果维吉尔有，那么他肯定早就回头给了背上的但丁一口。  
当然但丁挂在背上也不是完全没有任何好处。  
有些被但丁吸引的海洋生物会主动靠近过来，在对方和但丁搭话两个东西聊得很开心时，在底下的维吉尔会突然发动袭击，把猎物拖进水里，利齿直接穿透皮肉。  
这个时候但丁总会乱叫起来，噗噗噗吐出好多泡泡，说这就是现实版的大白鲨，如果他再不高兴一点，会直接问维吉尔“你是不是不喜欢我和别的鱼说话？”  
维吉尔当然回答没有。  
下次有鱼靠近还是一如既往猎杀。  
毛条但丁觉得也许为了海洋的生态平衡，他应该暂时性闭嘴，关爱海洋，从毛条做起。

6  
尼禄是一名海洋物种调查员，挂着这样的名字但是做的工作比较多，比如清理海洋垃圾，比如采集当地海洋物种样本，比如检查有无偷猎者，比如给同行的队友缝衣服。  
对，缝衣服。  
毕竟有时候出去调查会遇到特殊事件，挂破衣服之类的事情常有发生，感谢姬莉叶，擅长家务活的女孩教会了尼禄一些生活技能，在船上就派上了用处。  
这片海域的物种尼禄已经记得差不多了，他知道什么季节会有什么生物到这片海域，也知道鲨鱼群中有一只非常特别的家伙。  
和其它鲨鱼不同的颜色，凶狠程度也远超一般大白鲨。  
如果用人类的表情来说，就是尼禄看见他的时候，基本都是一张不高兴的脸。  
不过因为对方住在这片水域中，一般不会主动对潜水员发动袭击，非常谨慎地徘徊在潜水笼外。  
所以尼禄给他起了名字，和家里那个男人一样的名字——维吉尔。  
毕竟有时候这鲨鱼的表情和他父亲(他还不太习惯这么叫)一模一样。  
“所以鲨鲨你叫什么名字？”  
粉色的毛条被带到海面上，扑腾着把自己翻过来肚皮朝下，然后噗噗噗挤出一滩水。  
维吉尔不太喜欢这样靠近海面，这太接近人类生活的地方了，人类大部分情况下意味着危险。  
但是他实在被但丁吵得不行，对方说自己再泡下去里面的棉花可能会发霉长毛，而且肚子里面一直有个东西硌着他。  
被吵得不行的维吉尔只能给他找了个比较安静而且阳光不错的地方，浮上去让但丁晒太阳。  
他的名字也是被但丁问出来的，他一开始并不想告诉对方自己的名字，但是无奈于毛条的话太多了，而且经常会喊到他。  
“鲨鲨。”  
这是最开始的叫法。  
这听起来实在，和他的鲨设不符，于是维吉尔说换一个。  
“鲨↗鲨↘。”  
和刚刚有点微妙的不同但听起来好像更怪了。  
“最后一个，鲨鲨♥♥。”  
到底一个毛条是怎么能够发出这种带红色爱心的声音的，维吉尔感到疑惑，但疑惑归疑惑，“所以这三个称呼有什么不一样吗？”  
“没有。”  
毛条但丁很认真的回答。  
“我叫维吉尔。”  
大白鲨告诉对方自己的名字。  
“所以你不叫鲨鲨？”  
“我不叫鲨鲨。”  
毛条发出有些惋惜的声音“我还以为你一定叫鲨鲨，所有的鲨鱼都应该叫鲨鲨。”  
如果所有鲨鱼都叫鲨鲨的话那不就等于还是没有名字吗？  
维吉尔不打算纠正，他的背脊被阳光晒干，银白的颜色在海面上特别显眼。  
站在甲板上的尼禄眯起眼睛。  
远处有熟悉的颜色，但是，谁能给他解释一下，一只鲨鱼浮上水面把自己大半个背部暴露出来晒太阳到底是一种什么特殊自杀行为？

7  
秉持着不能让大白鲨这种珍惜物种又少一员的精神，尼禄靠近了一些看。  
这回看清楚了，鲨鱼的背上有一条明显是人造产物的东西，看起来有点像，毛条。  
呃，精品商店里偶尔会有售卖的毛条，上次他还给姬莉叶买过一个，只不过后来被弗里奥拿去玩了。  
所以为什么维吉尔的背上会有一根毛条？  
难道……  
人的想象力有时候就像脱缰野马。  
尼禄已经想到了自己一直观察的这条鲨鱼实际上是隐藏在海中的美丽人鱼，每当月圆之夜就会化身顶着鱼头两条腿的男人跨上海滩，冲进商店里购买粉色毛条。  
不，尼禄，快停下来。  
且不说鲨鱼买毛条这件事匪夷所思，光是顶着鱼头长着家中长辈一样腿的人鱼已经让孩子幼小的心灵受伤了。  
一定有什么原因，让维吉尔选择了这根毛条。  
“啊，那个，尼禄，那条鲨鱼不是你经常观察的那条吗？怎么背上绑了个垃圾？”  
同行的经常磨破夹克衫的朋友说“现在的人也太没有公德心了吧，我上次才听说有艘游轮上有个女孩往海里扔垃圾。”  
原来如此。  
尼禄忽略了最简单的答案，那就是挂在维吉尔背鳍上的毛条是漂洋过海的垃圾，简称垃圾。  
如果是垃圾的话就一定要拿下来了，不然有可能污染环境，他们的工作里也有这一项。  
那么最佳方案就是把鲨鱼麻醉以后，再把他背上的垃圾取下来了。  
但丁在维吉尔背上打了个喷嚏。  
他觉得有人在想他。  
毕竟他可是全货架最靓的毛条。  
8  
但丁离开的时候维吉尔并没有任何波动。  
准确一点来说是，但丁被拿走的时候，他被麻醉剂麻翻动不了，幸好尼禄专业技术知识过硬。麻醉剂量掌握得恰到好处，维吉尔还能用自己的腮呼吸。  
但丁被尼禄从维吉尔背鳍上拿下来。  
浸透了水的毛条轻轻一压就发出奇妙的声音。  
“噫！kid轻一点！”  
“不要按得这么用力。”  
“要出水了哦。”  
尼禄明明没听见任何声音，但是他感觉气氛有些微妙，仿佛自己手上拿的不是一根粉色毛条，而是一个粉色飞机杯，他用力捏了两下，确定这个触感是毛条不是硅胶制品。  
快拿走快拿走。  
如果可以，维吉尔相信自己整个鲨脸上都写满了厌烦，毕竟但丁老是趴在他背上说相似的骚话，和别的鱼调情把他忽略，在他不理他的时候拍打短手非要他注意自己，强迫他带自己去看夜晚的月亮和初升的太阳，现在甚至恬不知耻的贴上别的男人的手。  
尼禄觉得鲨鱼维吉尔的表情有点阴沉，像极了看到叔叔笑着摸自己头的老父亲。  
“但是啊，维吉，我不想离开你。”  
毛条但丁这么说，他也知道自己已经在水里泡太久了，不可能再回到货架上成为新的商品，最大的可能性是变成可回收垃圾，送回厂里回炉重造。  
那就再也见不到维吉尔了。  
毛条但丁看着自己短暂相处的朋友，最终还是要告别了。  
  
9  
尼禄把但丁用夹子夹住挂在一根横杆上，不知道是不是因为夹到了腹部粉红色点点的原因，尼禄感觉毛条好像瞪了自己一眼。  
船上待久了出现幻觉了吗？  
不，不是幻觉。  
在海水里有时隐时现的三角背鳍。  
是维吉尔。  
不知道为什么，维吉尔一直追着他们的船，偶尔会在捕猎时消失一下，但马上三角背鳍又露出水面了。  
不是吧这么记仇的吗，尼禄想，不就是用麻醉麻了一下至于追他们一路吗？  
虽然并不会对船造成什么伤害，可还是让尼禄感觉困扰。  
毕竟对方这样的行为也不利于鲨鱼本身，如果因为拿了他背上的毛条反倒让维吉尔体力衰竭好像本末倒置了。  
维吉尔看到了。  
那个头发和自己同样颜色的大男孩把但丁夹着晾起来，正好夹到但丁的奶头，隔着几十米远维吉尔都隐约听得见但丁愤怒的抱怨声。  
软塌塌的毛条拼命挪动身体想把自己从夹子的魔爪下弄下来，可是每次要成功的时候都被注意到的尼禄重新夹回去。  
kid不要再夹了那里的皮都要破了。  
可是尼禄显然听不见毛条但丁的声音。  
如果他听得见，他会觉得毛条说话是一个灵异事件，迅速把毛条贴好几张符咒给镇压起来。  
也许船上没有符咒，但是船上有咸鱼干，效果应该是一样的。  
尼禄和他的同伴也尝试过别的方法，比如突然加速，把维吉尔甩在后面，但是只要一慢下来，鲨鱼就会从远处追上。  
停下也没用，鲨鱼绕着整艘船游动，最终会停在看得见毛条的那一侧。  
难道真的是月夜人鱼买来的用来装扮自己的毛条吗？尼禄抓了抓头，然后拿下但丁，挥了挥。  
鲨鱼冒出头了。  
尼禄把毛条往自己身后藏。  
鲨鱼浮下去了。  
咦还真是来找毛条的。  
尼禄像是小孩子一样，时不时左右晃动毛条，藏过来藏过去，看鲨鱼在海水里浮浮沉沉。  
这孩子是傻了吗？  
毛条但丁折了半截身子垂下去，看着自己粉色的尾巴想。  
这怕是个傻孩子。  
维吉尔在心里想，怎么会有人觉得逗鲨鱼很好玩，看尼禄下回伸手他不把孩子的手咬掉才怪。  
似乎察觉到鲨鱼的不满，尼禄终于抬起毛条“你想要这个对吗？”  
尼禄确定了，这条鲨鱼就应该叫维吉尔，这表情就是和维吉尔一模一样。  
好吧好吧，虽然这的确是污染环境，但是……尼禄试图将但丁挂到维吉尔的背鳍去，然而已经被重复动作惹怒的维吉尔非常不配合，他尾巴一甩溅起一大堆水直击尼禄面门，没料到这个的尼禄被拍个正着。  
但丁噗啪一声掉回海里去。  
  
10  
“你这样盯着我我也不会道歉的。”  
尼禄隔着栏杆坐在甲板上对鲨鱼维吉尔说“是你拍水花的错。”  
鲨鱼的尖牙露出来了。  
但丁躺在尼禄手里。  
他感觉现在自己很虚弱，好像充满身体的东西溜走了一样。  
是的，他掉进海水里，维吉尔过来想把他叼住，可是，鲨鱼牙实在不适合做这种精细的动作，但丁被戳了个大洞，棉花争先恐后冒出来，在水中漂浮。  
把这件事怪在尼禄头上的维吉尔继续发动水波攻击，如果这是一个魔法动作电影，但丁一定能看见蓝色的剑一根根扎向尼禄。  
尼禄被呛了好几口海水，差点成为在甲板上溺水身亡的经典案例，他赶紧去找捞网把毛条但丁和棉花一起捞上来。  
好吧，也许也有他的一部分错。  
所以他掏出了针线包，发现，在有一部分棉花遗漏的情况下，毛条但丁只能变成瘪瘪毛条但丁。  
如果可以的话，瘪了的毛条但丁一定会伤心的吐泡泡。  
但现在他只能躺平在尼禄手里任由尼禄对他上下其手，还要经受维吉尔时不时掀起的浪花洗礼。  
尼禄会反击。  
他会同样舀起一桶水泼到鲨鱼头顶。  
一人一鲨水战三百回合。  
住手，你们不要再打了。  
劝架不易，但丁叹气。  
好不容易消停下来，尼禄决定上岸去买点棉花，重新把但丁填起来，在他上岸这两天鲨鱼维吉尔天天在浅海徘徊，吓跑了好多人。  
同时也减少了大量海滩垃圾的产生。  
不愧是鲨鱼环保卫士维吉尔。  
重新被填满的但丁软乎乎，在确定维吉尔不会伤害人类之后由尼禄挂回原来的地方。  
“维吉，我回来了。”  
但丁这么说。  
维吉尔没接话，留给尼禄一个高冷得有点熟悉的尾巴影就带着但丁回深海区了。  
  
11  
尼禄听见了有节奏的敲击船体的声音，现在他百分之百确定自己一定是被讹上了。  
那条鲨鱼和那根毛条，总是每隔一两个星期，或者四五天就来找他，只要他一出现在甲板上往下看，就能看到维吉尔和但丁。  
维吉尔会示意给尼禄，让他拿起但丁给毛条好好晒晒太阳，或者缝补毛条身上也许是因为陌生鲨鱼挑衅打架被波及的小小裂口。  
每当这个时候毛条就会软塌塌地和尼禄打招呼，接着噗噜噜挤出里面满满的海水。  
尼禄能有什么办法呢？  
他喜欢海洋生物，所以挂在鲨鱼背上的毛条也算，而且毛条本身就很可爱，没有猛男能够拒绝。  
好吧好吧，尼禄投降。  
他除了针线包之外还带上了棉花补充包，以备不时之需。  
不过和鲨鱼与毛条成为朋友还是有好处的，海上总是会有一些钻空子的渔民进行非法捕捞，尼禄他们在发现之后也会进行驱逐，然而总有一些对自己能力非常自信的偷猎者，他们不甘心这样放弃唾手可得的猎物，于是就和尼禄他们发生正面冲突。  
这一次就比较糟糕。  
对方直接驾驶船只冲着他们撞过来，普通的志愿者科考调查船只有一定的加固和防护，但是剧烈的撞击还是让船体抖得够呛。  
尼禄抓住在甲板边的同事，把对方拽上来，却因为第二次撞击整个人半挂在栏杆边缘。  
有人想过来帮尼禄已经来不及了，第三次撞击之后尼禄倒栽葱进了海里，幸好离水不高，否则这一下就可能折断他的颈骨。  
尼禄在冰凉的海水里努力让自己浮出来，火光和声音吸引了一些对人类保持警惕的捕食者，它们在水下游动，似乎在判断今天的冲突能不能让它们得到点好处。  
不能待在水下太久。  
尼禄对自己说，海洋总是危险的，尽快离开冰冷的海水对自己只有益处。  
幸好支援来得很及时。  
然而尼禄的脚好像碰到了什么东西。  
软软的，非常软。  
不会是有毒的水母吧？这个海域的确有这种东西。  
于是尼禄往那个方向蹬了一脚。  
尼禄这一脚踢得非常扎实，但丁毛条整个飞起，几乎要从维吉尔的背鳍上直接掉出去。  
毛条锲而不舍，继续想靠近尼禄，努力拍打自己的短手，但只能摸到自己身体两边一点点的位置，救不了尼禄的毛条嘴都抿了下来。  
维吉尔叹了口气。(假如鲨鱼真的会叹气的话)  
他摆动自己的尾巴游过去，顺带赶走一些不知好歹围过来的家伙。  
  
12   
  
在解决问题之后大家赶紧去救尼禄，准备把他拉上来。  
结果他们看到深蓝色的海水中倒映着一轮皎白明月，随着海波被冲碎，已经不见尼禄的模样了。  
“尼禄……”  
大家露出悲伤的表情，的确，这种工作有时候就是会遇到这样的状况，猝不及防就要说告别和再见的话。  
尼禄被顶了出来。  
怀里还抱着毛条。  
他不知道为什么，维吉尔采取了最省力省时的救助方式，把他从海水里托了出来，颇有一种人鱼出水的感觉。  
在船上同事的眼中，尼禄现在就像一位迪士尼的小公主，从深海中突然诞生，怀里有粉色的玩偶，水光粼粼打湿他的衣物，此时的海风也正好，正是那幅世界名画——维纳斯的诞生。  
好吧，纠正一下，是世界名画——是鲨鱼背上手持可爱毛条的猛男尼禄。  
本来事情到这里就结束了，谁知道自己的同事因为被这难得的鲨鱼救人蛊惑了。  
所以拍了视频上传到网上。  
尼禄知道这件事还是家中不太靠谱的长辈竖起手机“kid，你现在是海上人鱼王子了。”  
这种称呼一听就非常不妙。  
他被鲨鱼救起的视频已经被人修改过好几个版本，还配上了音乐，打上了这就是人与自然和谐相处的最佳证明。  
为了转移公众的注意力，尼禄决定牺牲毛条但丁。  
于是他发了一条评论，你们有没有发现，这条鲨鱼和毛条很配。  
毕竟银灰色夹点蓝色的鲨鱼和粉色的毛条从视觉效果上来说是满分，而且颇有铁汉柔情的感觉。  
“不是吧兄弟，这都能磕。”  
“但是，但是还挺好，磕的。”  
“有一说一，是的，凶狠鲨鱼和可爱毛条，就是绝配。”  
成功转移了公众注意力。  
被视频吸引而来的游客增加了，大家都想看鲨鱼毛条附带一点救尼禄的友情，甚至有人买了望远镜就为在浪涛中能发现一点粉色的影子。  
  
13  
  
对此一无所知的维吉尔还是会带着但丁来拜访尼禄。  
总算不是肚皮朝上浮着的但丁对这样的生活也感到非常满意。  
但维吉尔觉得最近背上老是用东西硌着他，硬硬的一小点，就是从但丁用腹部伏在他身上开始的。  
并非什么大问题，但是还是挺让鲨难受的。  
维吉尔仔细回忆了一下毛条但丁的构造，他唯一能想到贴合实际的就是毛条但丁不知廉耻贴上来的奶头，但是奶头有六个，他居然只感觉到一个，是不是给但丁缝缝补补的尼禄自己私吞了五个。  
如果尼禄听得见维吉尔的想法，那么他一定会说，原来乱想这件事情真的会传染。  
私吞五个奶子是重罪，这个罪名就像长着维吉尔两条大长腿的鲨鱼去货架买粉红毛条一样严重。  
维吉尔决定委婉提醒一下但丁。  
“你奶头硌到我了，能不能挪地方。”  
毛条但丁感到迷惑，他的奶头很柔软，不可能对鲨鱼造成伤害，想了半天之后但丁终于想起来，是那个倒霉小伙子塞在他肚子里的戒指，居然在经历种种磨难之后还没有掉出去，堪称奇迹。  
“是戒指。”  
毛条言简意赅的解释。  
戒指。  
维吉尔当然知道这个东西，人类手上经常会戴着的，代表永恒牢固的婚姻。  
原来硬硬的是戒指，那么但丁一直拿戒指蹭他就表明，但丁在向自己求婚。  
这还需要答应吗？毛条但丁已经是他鲨鱼维吉尔的专属物品了。  
所以他回答“我答应了。”  
答应了什么？  
毛条很疑惑，但维吉尔主动带他去晒太阳，于是整个条趴在维吉尔背上，发出舒服的可爱吐泡泡声。  
  
当尼禄给但丁重新缝了棉花让但丁躺在甲板上晒太阳时他看到维吉尔突然从水中推出大半截身体，接着重重压上水面，砸出巨大的水花，没料到突然袭击的尼禄成为飞溅海水的牺牲品。  
“操。”  
他骂了脏话。  
接着他又骂了一句，用来表达对另一件事的心情。  
另一件事就是白鲨这种模式突破行为，意味着他在求爱，或者表达喜欢。  
鲨鱼在向毛条说我爱你。  
尼禄擦掉自己头上和脸上的水珠。  
不，不，他不是单身汉。  
他只是不太理解鲨鱼和毛条是怎么跨越物种谈了恋爱，就像家里两个有明晃晃血缘关系的长辈谈了恋爱甚至还谈出了他一样令人匪夷所思，当然匪夷所思的是后者。  
那个老家伙一开始还欺骗他说他是从海中的大贝壳里蹦出来的。  
什么啊又不是真的是维纳斯。  
等一等，既然鲨鱼和毛条都能相爱，那么搞不好自己还真的是从贝壳里面出生的也说不定，尼禄突然陷入了自我怀疑中，直到维吉尔因为他迟迟不还但丁而泼了他一身水，湿身梅开二度。  
这也许就是大自然的神奇之处吧。  
  
  
你从大海波涛中诞生  
在疯狂的雷电与席卷的暴风中  
怒涛以无可阻挡的气势亲吻柔软海草中的人鱼  
羞涩的闭合的珠贝孕育了你  
尼禄，爱之子，海之子  
你的父母将永远爱你。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
